1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One scaling technique for increasing the density of a semiconductor device that has been proposed is the use of multi-gate transistors in which a semiconductor fin is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on the surface of the semiconductor fin.
In such multi-gate transistors, a three-dimensional channel is used, which facilitates scaling the semiconductor device. Further, current control capability can be improved without increasing the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. In addition, a short channel effect (SCE) in which the potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage can be effectively suppressed.